Rehabilitation
by DashingJetBlack
Summary: Not a full sequel but continues where Total Superstars left off. First in a linked series of one-shots following Sami and Finn throughout his 6 months off. The story behind THAT Instagram post from early September!


**#Rehabilitation**

Fi **rst wee one shot since TS went on hiatus. Like anyone aboard the SS SamiFinn, the photo Finn posted on Insta a few days ago where Sami stopped by his rehab (presumably in Orlando?) sent me into an ugly sobbing mess.**

 **This fic takes place on the day it was taken!**

 **Same universe as Total Superstars. And the first time Sami has seen Finn in person since his injury, and, the cliffhanger...so did he say yes to Zack Sabre Junior?**

* * *

 **September 3, 2016, Orlando, FL**

The fierce Florida sun was baking Sami Zayn's trusty Nissan Altima (also known as 'Old Betsy') as he cruised the interstate from the airport. It was nice to have a couple of days off before Raw, and there was only one place the redhead was headed. He had a fair bit of explaining to do.

It was always weird returning to the impressive Performance Center once he'd been promoted to the main roster.

Only Sami, of course, wasn't going to train.

He was going to visit his best friend Finn Balor. He was gutted he couldn't visit the adorable Irishman sooner after his surgery, but obviously, he'd been on the road. But he knew that, on his first couple of nights off, he was Orlando-bound. He would have been anyway, seeing as he lived there - but the redhead was feeling somewhat guilty, especially as Cody Rhodes had been there to help Finn out of hospital (it was Cody who'd taken the photo of Finn at his house being tended to by his Balor Club-tee-clad mother after all).

Sami had tried to get updates on Finn';s condition at work from Karl Anderson, but the bald bearded supposed boyfriend of Finn had kept telling him that he only knew what Finn put on social media. Which was strange to Sami. His BOYFRIEND should know everything. But hey, enough of that. Rehabbing this extremely serious injury would be painful enough for Finn without Sami prodding him with questions on the validity of his relationship.

Sami was so glad he and Cody had truly buried the hatchet. They'd both been discussing Karl and Finn (Cody obviously keeping schtum about the scenes in Finn's hospital bed, which Finn's mother was the only other witness to) and Sami had to snigger when Cody referred to Finn and Karl as WWE's answer to Hiddleswift...Karl did own an I heart FD tee...

Soon, Sami's GPS was directing him into the familiar streets surrounding the Performance Center. It was sort of like coming home.

He parked up Old Betsy and sighed.

Finn had met up with Zack Sabre Junior last week, along with Shinsuke Nakamura and, from what Sami could see in the Snapchats, his dad.

Oh lord.

Sami had a feeling that he was going to be put on blast.

He climbed out of the car, locking it and headed inside.

 ** _Rami Sebei:_**

 _Hey you. I'm here_

 ** _Fergal Devitt:_**

 _HEY! :D :D I'm in the Room of Requirement :P_

OK, well Finn was being cheerful via WhatsApp at least.

Sami knew the 'Room of Requirement' well. It was a little side room in the PC, that didn't have a single designated use, but was often used for private pep talks with trainers and talent; promo practices...and illicit hook ups. Sami remembered a few naughty moments in there with Hugo Knox. Oh and Finn, just before the Finn-Sami-Cody triad era.

Sami wished that he and Finn had made more of it. Why did he have to 'trap' Cody to 'save Finn from himself'?

What good did raking over the past do though? What Sami needed to do was be the best friend possible. Finn had been a diamond to him during his mild breakdown over his long-suppressed feelings for Kevin Owens. Finn had been the one to make him confess to Kevin, which actually helped Sami no end in getting over it, and their long friendship was still intact.

He knocked on the red-painted door.

"Hello. It's me."

"Come on in Adele," came an Irish trill.

Sami shook his head, chuckling to himself.

Finn was laying on a hastily-set up bed, his arm heavily slinged in black, shirtless and wearing tight leggings and not much else. Oh, and a plastic silver tiara on his head! A red rubber ball sat on a small table beside it.

"Heyy..." Sami leaned in to hug him. Awww. Finn nuzzled and whimpered. He was clinging to Sami with his free arm. Not wanting to let go; "Fergal...let go...your shoulder."

"I'm...so happy to see you.." Finn sighed, "Where have you been?!"

"Busy..."

"I know Sambo.." Finn sniffled, "Just...gets so lonely out here now Ma and Da have flown back to Ireland. Coddles is busy with his indie stuff.."

"Yeah..I'm here now, so stop blubbing," Sami smiled, "What's with the tiara?"

"Haven't you seen a Prince be a bad bitch?" Finn grinned.

"Don't you mean Princess. Or Demon king?"

"Shut up Sambo. Come. Sit."

"Fergal, there's only enough room for you."

"So...how does it feel being ENGAGED?!"

Sami gulped as an awkward silence fell.

He should have known Finn wouldn't waste any time with this one. SHIT.

On the Raw after SummerSlam in Brooklyn, British indie and CWC star Zack Sabre Junior, whom Sami had been sleeping with for 2 days...yes...2 days...had been SO enamoured with the redhead that he'd decided that he wanted to spend his life with Sami. So as he was a guest at Raw, he'd proposed in the middle of Catering at the Barclays Center. In front of Sami's ex Neville and many other Raw roster members.

So Sami, feeling pressured, both by the audience, and terror of hurting Zack's feelings (Zack had a reputation...not a good one), felt he had no choice...but to say yes. Zack had screamed and sobbed like a complete drama queen and leapt onto him. Sami's phone was non-stop since then. Zack literally called 3 times a day. Snapchatted. WhatsApped. It was suffocating!

And Sami knew he'd be a gonner as soon as the photo of Zack in the flower crown filter showed up on Finn's snapchat. He bet Zack was flashing that ring to everyone he knew. Zack had been the one to propose...but as he was the bottom...as Cody always said..he was the one wearing it. Sami had put it on Zack's finger.

"Weird..." he confessed.

"It's what you always wanted," Finn smiled jovially, "Wow...Sunshine Sami off the shelf. Bet you can't wait."

"Yeah...early days yet Fergal," Sami laughed.

Finn was hoping his cheeriness was masking the boiling jealousy within. The Balor Demon's eyes were lurid green and it was smouldering deep inside of him. How?! Why?! Why did Sami say YES?! Was he that desperate to be someone's husband that he'd accept a proposal from a guy whom up until SummerSlam he'd actively HATED...so much so that he hated FInn by proxy whenever the Irishman hung with Zack?! Finn adored everything about Sami...literally thought the sun shone from his ass...but sometimes, Sami could be so fucking problematic and trifling. And this was coming from Finn who'd had his fair share of man drama (on the indies he used to create new finishers about exes he hated!) himself.

"Well you'll need a best man," he said.

"Obviously that would be you," Sami joked.

"Sami. I hope you're not taking this lightly. A marriage is a commitment."

"Don't go all Catholic on me."

"Sambo. All you wanted for years was to get married and now here's your chance. Don't tell me you're getting cold feet?"

"Fergal, do we have to talk about my boring shit?"

"Boring?! You're marrying one of my oldest friends! You managed something no other man could! You tamed and owned Zack Sabre Junior...a guy with the busiest arsehole in wrestling!"

"I'd say his dick's done a fair bit too," Sami snarked.

"Sami. Do not shade your fiancé."

"Fergal I'd dated him 48 hours if that..please can we stop talking about it. I came to see you and help you with rehab."

"I'm breaking for a couple of hours," Finn said, "I just wanted to see you. I miss you Sambo. I miss the ring. Miss training. Miss Enzo and Cass...and Chad."

Very telling.

Karl, his boyfriend was at the end of that list. Not the first.

"So how long since...ya know?" teased Sami.

"Shut up Sambo."

"You can't even jerk off..."

"I have a prostate massager. Much more satisfying," Finn said with zero shame, "And you don't need to have both hands. I am coping don't you worry."

"This must be the longest you have gone without dick...in how many years?"

"I dunno. I'm too busy worrying about how fucking long 6 months seems," Finn pouted, "Though some sexual attention would be nice, not gonna lie."

He had selected the tight spandex on purpose. Hoping Sami might...you know...have a peep...and realise that Zack wasn't the one for him. Cody (and his bloody mother of all people!) had been urging him to be more obvious before it's too late. Especially now Sami was engaged. He'd actually cried after the day Zack and Shinsuke had hung out with him and his dad. His dad had held him. Finn never cried in front of his father but the combination of the nasty pain from his shoulder, the crushing disappointment of being on the bench for half a year along with the stabbing rejection of Sami accepting Zack's proposal had all built up that day.

"You should call Karl," Sami said.

"Nah. Chad's busy..."

"So am I. Same roster. I managed."

"Yeah. Anyhoo. When did you last speak to Zack?"

Avoidance.

Sami was noting every curious action.

"This morning. Shit. I better tell him I'm safely in Orlando in case he shits his pants that my plane has crashed."

He hurriedly dropped his location on WhatsApp.

 ** _Zack Sabre Jr:_**

 _OK babes *hearteyes* say hi to Fergal for me xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 ** _Rami Sebei:_**

 _Sure :) *kissy emoji*_

"Zack says hi," he sighed.

"Take a piccy," Finn said, "For instagram."

He unlocked his phone (1207) and handed it to Sami to mount on the table at the end of the bed. Sami set the 10 second timer and padded back to stand at the head of bed.

"Tiara off," Sami said.

"Why?"

"Homophobic neckbeards?" Sami said, whipping it off his head just as the timer finished counting.

Finn gave an enormous smile...because he was with Sami...as the camera took a burst of 10.

"Thank you," he beamed.

"So...shall we get lunch?" asked Sami.

"Yeah..I need a wee first," Finn said.

"You're like a fucking kid," snorted the redhead, "Why does your bladder always seem to be full when I'm around?"

Finn eased off the bed. God that spandex CLUNG. Booty. Penis outline. All on show.

"Fergal. Please tell me you have underwear on."

"Have visible panty lines? No TA. Anyhoo. Don't need to give that hag Aries more ammo to shade me with."

"He starts his shit Fergal and I'll sort him out."

"My sources still here tell me that he and Glorious Roode are the epitome of sickening couple in training," Finn said with disgust, "They feed each other at lunch. BLECH. Aries is now queen bee of NXT. It's his house now."

"Nakamura should be seeing as he's the champ."

"Shinsuke doesn't do high school politics."

"Nah he's far too cool."

Even Shinsuke had chastised Finn for letting Sami get away. Finn had literally had it from all sides about this mess.

"Come on Sambo, let's go EAT!"

He linked his arm in Sami's. Yeah he was being extra. But so what?!

"I don't want to eat here Fergal. I don't miss those dry ass falafel flatbread wraps one bit."

"Well let me get some proper clothes on and we'll go into town. You brought Old Betsy?"

"Yep she's catching some rays in the parking lot. I can wait here whilst you go change."

"One armed bandit. Need some help," Finn gave puppy dog eyes.

"You...OK then," sighed Sami.

"I need a wee first," Finn indicated the mens room that was nearby.

"OK, I'll wait here."

Finn nodded and padded barefoot still, into the mens room. Every one was a sit down piss now he was in a permanent sling. He placed his phone on the paper dispenser before lowering his tight spandex pants.

He picked it up and began to slowly WhatsApp Cody with his good hand.

 ** _Fergal Devitt:_**

 _Hey. Samis here and its *hearteyes*_

 ** _Cody Runnels_**

 _Try not to be too obvious Finny_

 ** _Fergal Devitt:_**

 _I think he was looking at my booty *monkey emoji*_

 ** _Cody Runnels:_**

 _You're not being a thirsty hoe and rehabbing in your jock are you? *laughter emoji*_

Finn took a selfie. Yeah so what? Cody had been in his arse several times ;)

 ** _Cody Runnels:_**

 _*mask emojis* ewwwwwww Finny un-necessary_

 ** _Fergal Devitt:_**

 _only a sit down wee hehehe_

 ** _Cody Runnels:_**

 _You should be more demure_

 ** _Fergal Devitt:_**

 _Aint nothing demure about what I want from him sweets..._

Long sentences were tough with one hand and a reading disability.

 ** _Cody Runnels:_**

 _Lets just hope ZSJ cheats on him. TBH I dont buy the 'saved hoe' facade._

 ** _Fergal Devitt:_**

 _I do sadly. Zack is obsessed with him :(_

 ** _Cody Runnels:_**

 _Yeah cos WWE and indie relationships really work out *eye roll emoji* just bide your time Finny. And remember what your mom said._

 ** _Fergal Devitt:_**

 _I know *crying emoji* last night my massager made me *water drop emoji* so hard I screamed Sami's name_

That took what seemed like 5 minutes to type. And now an awkward boner.

 ** _Cody Runnels:_**

 _I realised it's your plastering arm in the sling. Ouch..._

 ** _Fergal Devitt:_**

 _Good job I'm a bottom really :P_

 ** _Cody Runnels:_**

 _Wanna Facetime? Typing this must be hell for you bby_

 ** _Fergal Devitt:_**

 _I'm still in the loo *blushing emoji* gimme 5_

He redressed slowly and clumsily with his free hand before picking up his phone and padding out.

Damn why won't this boner go down?! Everything was visible. Quick...think of something not Sami...Lego. Pirate Ships. Yes. Soon he would be cleared to play Lego again yaaaaay. At least then he could fill his days with something other than painful rehab and constant anal masturbation...

"Where you been?" asked Sami.

"You try it with one arm."

"Sorry Fergal, shall I help you get dressed?"

"Was gonna Facetime Coddles...but I suppose it can wait hehehe."

"If ya want, we can get your clothes and dress you somewhere more private if you don't want people giving you a load of earache?"

"That'd be nice...aww Sambo youre always so considerate." Big cute sappy smile and adorable giggles.

Finn mentally slapped himself. WHY WAS HE SUCH A DRIP? Still, it was better than tripping over all the time like when he was chasing Wade! And he knew Sami wasn't a fan of his 'baddest bitch in town/Boss Of NXT' routine.

"Why you laughing?" asked Sami.

"Um.,...I have no knickers on."

"Thought I couldn't see a visible brief line," Sami smiled, "Ah whatever. I've seen it all before."

"I know you have.."

"Fergal...um...did you need some time alone?"

He noted the outline of a hardon.

Finn couldn't help it. Sami looked so good in WWE-issue shorts. He had such great muscular legs. And Finn was aching for some proper action. He just wanted his legs spread and a man buried inside him. Preferably this pure ray of redhead sunshine stood right there.

"Sambo. When you take constant sex for granted and then to have it torn away from you...my hormones are running riot..." admitted Finn.

"I can cope. Let's just...um...not tell Zack," Sami said.

"What happens in the PC stays in it.." Finn grinned.

"FERGAL."

"Sorry. What is my life?"

"Rampant frustration. I understand."

DAMN IT! Finn couldn't do demure. And STILL Sami was rebuffing it. Did he have to 'accidentally' kiss Sami to show him how he felt?

Finn wanted to bear Sami's children. All fifteen of them.

That's how bad he had it.

Wow. He and Karl needed to talk. Desperately. Just explain that they should stay friends. Or just be honest and tell Karl he had fallen in love with someone else.

* * *

Back in the Room of Requirement, Sami was helping Finn off with his tight leggings. He was trying to be discreet but it was impossible not to stare at the impressive cock, beautiful thighs...

"Ahhh...god air.." Finn sighed.

"Fergal. Not helping. I'm dealing with a naked one armed best friend..." Sami said.

"You've dealt with worse," Finn said, as Sami handed him his briefs. Oh please Sami. Just a ball tickle would do! Anything for contact!

Sami was actually tempted. NO.

STOP IT SAMI.

You were engaged now. Off the market.

"Knock knock!" came a musical Scottish accent.

"Is that...?" spluttered Sami, blushing.

"That would be Noam, yes."

"I can't let him in!"

"Sambo. Both he and you have seen me like this."

"I am engaged. You have a boyfriend."

"Puppy wants to PLAY!" came Noam's thick accent.

"Oh God he;'s on it," Finn smiled, "Be a dear and let him in Sambo."

"Put those damn briefs on first."

"Help me." Thumb suck. Puppy dog eyes.

"The things you do in this business..." complained Sami, pulling Finn's tight Aussiebums up his perfect legs, looking away so he wasn';t confronted with Irish peen. Finn pulled them over his now semi-hard cock. He rolled onto his side.

"Cover me arse would you Sambo?"

Sami pulled the back of the briefs over dat booty. Finn legit had the perfect ass. Sami wasn't gonna lie about that. Smooth. Solid. Fat. And tight.

He padded to the door and pulled it aside.

"ARF! ARF!" Noam Dar bounded in, dressed in workout gear (and his puppy chain - at training. He wasn't bothered anymore.)

"Heel Solo!" Finn teased.

Noam leapt onto the bed and nuzzled FInn, like, well, a dog greeting an owner.

"This is SO weird," Sami said.

"Alright Zayn?" smirked Noam, a wicked glint in his eyes. He could SMELL the sexual tension between them. Finn was in briefs. Sami looked flushed in the face. Why did Sami accept Zack's proposal when Noam could tell the redhead was reciprocating some of the intense feelings Finn had for him. It was written all over his face even if he didn't know himself.

"Fine thanks," Sami said, "Sorry...I still can't get used to the whole pup thing."

"I'm still me," beamed little Noam, "Just...I can be more of myself now...I hope I haven't interrupted anything?"

"Just helping get Fergal dressed for lunch," Sami said, "I didn't know my job title included care nurse too."

"Aww but Sambo you're so good at it plus it means you can make some of your wonderful Arab food," Finn simpered.

Noam shot him a warning look. Damn, Finn couldn't be subtle could he?

"Wanna join us?" asked Sami, handing Finn some shorts.

"Got training.." Noam said.

"Work or agility exercises?" snarked Sami.

Noam scowled.

Finn side-eyed Sami. No need to be such a bitch just because he didn't understand Noam's lifestyle. That was uncalled for, frankly. He awkwardly tried to pull his shorts up. Noam dived in to lend a hand.

"Pass me my top."

Sami found Finn's tee, the grey one with the cat drawing on from the Who Is Finn Balor? documentary (when Sami had turned up whilst Finn was bulding his beloved pirate ship) and tossed it to him. Noam aided his friend (and now former fuck buddy) with it. He still thought Finn was walking sex...but...well...being signed...meant he could catch up with hot Aussie Nick Miller.

"So what do you make of the talent NXT has to offer?" asked Sami.

"Oh more than satisfying," Noam grinned, "TM61 like to share everything, Fergal hehehehe."

"Oh Noam you wee tart."

"Guess which puppy got his first double penetration last night?" Noam raised his hand.

"NOAM!" squealed Finn with sharp giggles.

"Yup. WUFF. WUFF. WUFF. They give me everything I need. And embrace me as me. I'm gonna fit in just right here," Noam beamed.

"Nick used to be a handler in Oz," explained Finn, "He's done pup stuff before. And Shane, well...I guessed they were casually smashing as well. Makes sense. Theyre both fit as fuck."

"Fergal you've had them both," Sami reminded him.

"So have I!" chimed in Noam.

"Oh GOD..." Sami facepalmed, "We gonna go for lunch? Noam, there's an AWESOME mezze place..."

"Al Casbah? Fergal told me about it..and how it's your fave," Noam grinned. Why not have some fun. He didn't mind doing the dirty on Zack Sabre Junior by trying to make these two clueless goobers realise that each other's perfect man was staring them in the face. All HIS needs were being sated by TM61 nowadays. Shane Thorne was versatile so if Noam's topping urges returned...that was covered. But Noam was enjoying being a power bottom these days - FInn's impact. Zack's impact.

"We used to lunch there a lot," Sami said, "Ahh...the good old NXT days."

"Nothing is good about the time I was Barrett's boyfriend," pouted Finn.

"Fiancé," corrected Sami.

"Yeah. Whatever," Finn said.

Noam gave him a reproachful look.

Sami's phone rang. Zack. He better take this!

"Hey.." he put it to his ear and left the room.

"You need to be subtle now he's off the market," Noam dropped his voice.

"Why? How will he notice me?" snapped Finn in a rasping whisper, "I've laid myself out like a slab of meat for him to take and still he can't see the hint! I got a hardon when he dressed me! What else can I do?"

"You make a move now and you'll fuck up his head again. Look at ya. Green eyed demon. Why did you let Zack claim him?"

"Because I want to see my friends happy."

"At what cost?!" Noam said incredulously, "Ya know Devitt, for a lad 5 years off 40 you can be fucking naive."

"HEY!" cried Finn, stung at the age shade, "No need to go there."

"Well it's true...yer not gettin' any younger," Noam said shrugging, "Have you spoken to Karl Anderson yet?"

"No."

"For fucks sake! Devitt. This is fucking you right up! You've already got 6 months on the fucking bench. Why spend it moping over something ya can't have? Either sit there feeling sorry for yourself or do something about it!"

"You just said I shouldn't make a move. What do you expect me to do, Noam?!"

"Firstly, you need to break up with Karl."

"I'm gonna.."

"Do it now. Ring him. Say you need to talk urgently."

"And how can I make Sami notice me then? He deep down will wife Zack cos it means he gets what he's always wanted. A husband, a white picket fence house in the suburbs. Maybe a dog and a nice wee collection of soft furnishings."

"Can ya really see Zack settling for that?" Noam scoffed.

"He's OBSESSED, Noam. Stage 5 clinger. I had no idea he could be that way."

"He's dicklirious," Noam said.

"Dicklirious?!" snorted Finn.

"Addicted to a fucking good dick," Noam said, "You know Zack will get bored eventually. Sami obviously smashed him in a good spot."

"Amazed there's still a good spot left in Zack's arse," snarked Finn, "Why did he have to take my man. Bloody Jolene."

"I don't know then," sighed Noam, "Oh Ferg. I'm sure there'll be a way. Zack's such a messy gay that there's bound to be drama soon. I bet he'll put a lockdown on Zayn talking to men soon. That may include you."

"So if I blow up his phone all the time it might make Zack jealous?" Finn asked.

"Potentially. Or...send Mr Ospreay in..."

"No Noam. Will's a messy bitch. He's trying to take the crown of biggest British indie slag now Zack's got a ring on his finger. You seen his secret Twitter account?"

"What's this?"

"Go to _**EssexGayTraveller**_. You'll recognise his naked body. And his...ahem...tendency...after bareback sex."

"Ah. Ewww," Noam made a face, "I didn't like to say but yeah...I had noticed."

He was looking up that account. Lots of videos. All fuck videos. Will's face was visible in one, or his eyes were.

"He's bottom in all of them," Noam remarked, "Good job puppy's found two amazing dicks to play with now another top's switched."

"Oh for fucks sake," complained Finn, "Even that's given me a boner..."

"Puppy can help?" smiled Noam, "Wuff...wuff.."

"Down boy."

"I did offer," Noam teased.

"I can't act like a slag anymore," Finn sighed, "If I want to woo Sami properly, I have to be demure. But Noam. I want to marry him and have his babies. I would give birth to octuplets without fucking painkillers for him."

"That is not an image I care to have in my head," Noam snorted, "Come on. Whilst Sami's occupied with Zack...call Machine Gun."

"Not with you watching," Finn pouted, "Let me do it my way. Appreciate the kick up the arse though...oh my God...Will's just tweeted a new video..."

He was now scrolling his phone on Will's secret naughty account.

 _ **EssexGayTraveller** Managed to get a Youtuber *monkey emoji* *demon emoji*_

And this time Will's full face was visible.

 _"AHH! AHHH! OH YEAH! FUCK MY ARSE!" he moaned into the camera._

 _The man pounding him was going in hard and grunting._

 _SLAP._

 _Will lifted the camera and showed the man's face._

"OH FUCKS SAKE!" Finn cried, "Why?!"

"Who is it this time?" giggled Noam.

"Olly Davis. One of the WhatCulture Youtube lads!" Finn spluttered, "GROSS! MESS!"

Yes. He just used one of Cody's sayings. Without even realising what he'd done.

"He's fit, I'd let him abuse me," Noam smirked, "Getting so prudish in your old age Devitt?"

He was now on Will's page.

"Ooh another tweet...oh look, he's Marty Scurll's latest belt notch," he sniggered.

"Well we all know Marty would stick his cock into anything if it stayed still long enough," snapped FInn as the door opened, "HEY SAMBO! How's the wife to be?"

"Fergal..." sighed Noam, rolling his eyes. No amount of big smiles could take the jealous snark out of Finn's musical accent.

"Literally called to give a running commentary of his grocery shopping," Sami sighed, "Not that the little things arent nice...just...why waste your cellphone minutes?"

"Because that's what husbands and wives do, talk inane shit on the phone. He's missing you Sambo," Finn was laying it on good and thick now, and Noam could not stop side-eyeing him.

"Bet ye can't wait for his next job in America huh?" Noam said, with what he hoped was a sincere smile.

"Yeah...so we getting lunch then or what?"

* * *

After a pleasant lunch in Orlando with Sami and Noam, and a difficult, painful afternoon of more rehab, Finn had managed to persuade Sami to stay at his home for dinner that night. And because it meant Sami could cook for him and they could have a wee diner-a-deux. Finn could pretend they were boyfriends in his head at least then. Stop himself from sinking into a jealous pit of despair.

And to his sheer unadulterated joy, Sami had not only said yes, but offered to cook an Irish speciality, or at least inspired by FInn's home county.

"I dunno how much your mom will rate this," he said, pulling out various items from his shopping bag onto the kitchen counter.

"Sambo. The fact that you want to make something Irish, especially from the Wicklow area means more than textbook authenticity," Finn sighed, trying to stop his eyes from turning into sparkling pink hearts, "But you can always WhatsApp her if you get stuck hehehe."

Sami laid out all the ingredients on the counter. Lamb. Guinness. Potatoes. Kale. Half and half (lets not go mad on the calories here). He was going to make lamb and Guinness stew with colcannon. Because why not? Give his injured friend a taste of home.

Funnily enough, this was Zack's idea when Sami was chatting to him on WhatsApp in the grocery store. Zack had suggested make something Irish. And then gushed about all the date nights he and Sami had waiting for them.

Finn was beaming so hard. Oh SAMI. You have no idea just how much this was making him love you. Literally.

"Anything I can do to help darlin?" he gushed.

DAMNIT FINN. He mentally slapped himself. BE SUBTLE.

"You go rest Fergal," Sami smiled, "I used to shoo Ben out of the kitchen when I cooked. EVen thought I did ALL the damn cooking in that relationship."

"Sometimes cooking together makes a couple stronger," Finn said.

"Fergal. I know what you'll do," Sami grinned, before putting on a camp Irish accent, "Naw not like that darlin, ma does it this way..."

"Bitch." pouted Finn as Sami threw in a limp wrist and booty wiggle.

"Fergal you are the campest thing I know," giggled Sami, "You mince when you're not wrestling. No tea no shade."

"I'm gonna go take a wee shower," Finn said, "Call me if you need me."

He sashayed camply out of the kitchen, humming Side To Side by Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj to himself.

Sami shook his head. At least he was still in good spirits. And it was nice to just hang out with Finn like the old times. He owed the Irishman so much for helping him through his heartbreak, cooking him a taste of home was the least he could do.

He picked up a knife and sliced through the sealed plastic top of the diced lamb.

* * *

Finn shut his bedroom door and began to gingerly remove his clothes and sling. A shower maybe later. But he had some urgent business to attend to first. Once he was completely naked, socks and all, he lay on the bed, being careful to not lean on his delicate, stitched shoulder.

He imagined what it would be like if Sami was his lover...taking him on this bed...opening his legs...mmmmm...yes Sami...gently...gently...oh yes...he could almost smell the orange blossom lotion and feel the beard tickling his neck...

Precum was leaking all over Finn's perfect abs as he fumbled in his bedside drawer for lubricant and his prostate massager. This thing was a godsend when you had one arm and suffering unrequited love AND rampant sexual frustration. He was able to grip things...just about...but to stay safe, he awkwardly uncapped the lube with his recovering arm, squirted some onto his good hand and began to apply some to his arse. A wank wasn't going to cover this. He was SUCH a bottom. He rarely jerked off, it was always a dildo, vibrator or a prostate massager job. The climax was just so much more satisfying than a mere self-handjob.

He raised his smooth, slim, solid legs and opened them as wide as he could. Oh he could just about FEEL the beard against his cheeks as Sami ate his arse like a cupcake...he fumbled for the massager with his good arm and switched it on.

Faint vibrating humming sounded. Turbo mode. Yes please. Finn needed as much stimulation as possible. He slowly began to insert the toy into himself.

"AHHHHHH!" he mewled with relief as he felt the penetration, "OH SAMI...ohhhhhh yes...ohhh darlin that feels so nice.."

He lay back and allowed the magic of battery power to do its work, legs open as far as they could go.

"OHHH yeah darlin...just there...oh your dick feels so good in me Rami...ohh fuck yeah...fuck yes...fuck that Irish arse.." he whined, losing himself in the fantasy, writhing on the bed in ecstasy as his most gloriously sensitive spots and prostates took the rub...GOD whoever invented male prostate massagers deserved a Nobel prize...this just felt otherworldly...OH YES.

"MMMMM...mmmmmahhhhh...oh yeah Sami don't stop...do I feel good Sami? Cos you feel perfect...ahhh yeah...ahhhh ahhh...ahhhh...ahhhhh..ahhhhhh..."

The noise just couldn't stop leaving his throat as his prostate took more and more vibrations. His cock was solid and throbbing...the head swollen...he was SO turned on...precum was streaming out...FUCK he was just touching the stars.

"OH SAMI!"

He couldn't help himself.

"SAMI...keep going darlin...harder...harder...yeah fucking wreck this arse...yeah...oh fuck baby I love your dick...yes please Sami! Yes Sami you can spank me...yeah fuck my pussy good...yeah...oh YEAH...AHHH! AHHHH! OH SAMI YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME CUM.."

Finn was writhing in pure heat as his sweet spot was being stimulated to fever pitch...he was not going to last. He was jerking the base of his cock to urge his orgasm upwards...yes...bit more...you beautiful machine...Oh Sami...don't stop...ever...Finn could feel it shooting up his legs and nothing could stop him now.

"AHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AHHhhhh! AHHHHHH!" A series of screams ripped through the bedroom as the Irishman exploded hard all over himself...the intensity creating fault lines across the state...talk about making the earth move...Finn couldn't remember his own name or where he was as he screamed in shameless pleasure as the anal orgasm tore through his 190lb frame.

Fuck.

Wow.

That felt incredible.

And his pecs, abs, biceps...the bed clothes around him..were splattered with white. He could even feel some on his face and in his beard.

Gasping, Finn lay there. Still. Enjoying the high.

"Sami..." he rasped hoarsely, "THat was amazing."

He could hear Rancid being played downstairs. So at least Sami couldn't hear him being a thot. But Finn had hoped Sami might have nipped upstairs...and caught him. That'd be so hot. He eased the massager out of his arse and switched it off.

Ouchy. Pretty tender down there now. But God did that feel good. He definitely felt satisfied. Mostly.

His phone began to ring.

He reached for it.

Ooh.

"Hi Will," he said.

"Did I wake ya up mate?" chirped the cheeky Essex chappy tones of WIll Ospreay.

"Nah...just been having a wee..play," admitted Finn.

"Oh I see, want me to go?"

"No. I've already cum," Finn said shamelessly, "Sami's here and he's making Guinness lamb and colcannon. Isn't that just the sweetest thing? He's such an amazing wee friend."

"Awww cute," Will said, "I see Noam found my naughty Twitter."

"I can't believe you had Olly Davis!" snorted FInn, "When did you become such a hoe, William?!"

"Well now Zack's engaged to Zayn, someone's gotta fill his post as the indie bicycle, I fucking love it. All the lads want a piece of The Great British Booty, Fergal!" Will giggled.

"But Olly Davis from WhatCulture's Youtube channel?! He's got the most annoying voice, I could bitch slap the wee gobshite!"

"It's only for show, and he's got a really big cock," Will said, "And he DM'd me first actually. He can last for ages...fuck my hole was throbbing after! Yeah soz mate. I'm bottom only now as you may have noticed."

"Whatever makes you happy Will," Finn said, "What do you make of this Zack and Sami thing?"

"Personally...I think Zack's bonkers," Will said, "But hey. About time that slag settled down. He's getting too old to sleep around."

"Will! He's only 29."

"And I'm young and beautiful!" Will sassed, "I'm 23 and hornier than him."

"You're playing safe aren't you?"

"Yeah yeah, alright nagbag, you sound like my mum!" complained Will, "Wait...you're having a wank whilst Zayn's cooking you food?!"

"I told him I needed a shower."

"So why you escaping for a cheeky wank?"

Finn didn't want too many people knowing about his pained lust for Sami. Best keep it to Cody, his parents and Noam for now. He bet Will would tell everyone in the indies across the fucking world.

"Cos he shooed me out the kitchen," Finn said, "So who's next on your hit list?"

"I'm seeing your ex tomorrow," Will said cheekily.

"Which one? I have a few. Including the one you had TODAY."

"Get over it, Marty has, bitch," sassed Will, "And the ex who's dick you got major hung up on. Cody Rhodes."

"YOU BEST NOT..." hissed Finn.

"Why not? You seemed to like it. Zack seemed to like it...why can't I have a ride on him?"

"Because he's with Stephen Amell."

"And his wife. Messy queen. Nobody can resist the flippy Essex arse Devitt."

"Just calm down a wee bit Will."

"I have had a different guy in me every single day for the past 2 weeks," Will said proudly, "I love being a slag."

"Auditioning for The Only Way Is Essex are we?"

"Speaking of that, Charlie King hit me up on Grindr the other day," Will said, as though he'd just received a Slammy award.

"Oh jesus, Mary and Joseph.."

"Aww you clutching your rosary beads?" sassed Will.

Oh GOD. Will was turning into Zack v2.0! But he was young, conceded Finn. And his star was rising.

"Your body, Will," Finn said, "So..you gonna get a piece of TOWIE meat?"

"Hell yes. Seeing him when I'm back in Essex. Might even get into Sugar Hut," Will was acting like this was the best acheivement in his career, "Anyway Devitt bae, better love ya and leave ya to have dinner with a ginge."

"If you turn up to your next match with a vajazzle I will pay your opponent to end your career Ospreay!" Finn warned.

"Oooh maybe I'll get my arse vajazzled," teased Will, "THat's so 2012 you old git. Have a nice night..mwah."

He hung up.

* * *

"That was a long shower," Sami said, turning the heat down on the bubbling stew.

The smells filling the kitchen were mouthwatering. The sweet fragrance of lamb, the heady intensity of the Guinness...it smelled like his mother's cooking alright...oh Sami. You ANGEL. Pure. Beautiful. Light of Finn's life!

It took all Finn had not to kiss him.

"Will Ospreay rang," he said, "He's seeing Coddles tomorrow. If he goes there.."

"He's sleeping with anything that moves isnt he these days?" Sami said, "Zack told me. Pot calling the kettle a slut if you ask me but hey.."

"Coddles wouldn't touch Will," Finn said.

"I dunno, according to Zack, Will's dropping his wrestling tights to anyone and everyone," Sami said, "He is a cutie. Can see why guys would hit that. OK, the lamb's got 2 hours to cook. Shall we see what's on Netflix?"

"Wanna watch your new favourite show, Forensic Files?" asked FInn with a cheeky grin.

"I need to some serious bingeing so if you're happy with it Fergal," smiled Sami.

"Sambo. I watch anything if it means slobbing on the sofa with the greatest guy alive," Finn beamed.

Sami smiled back.

Was that...did Sami's brown eyes just meet Finn's? Was that a knowing sparkle?

"Come on One Arm Bandit," the redhead said, "Let's go watch some crime scenes and then dissect them with our wild theories on the motives and suspects."

"Those types of shows are dangerous...you're the only lad I know who can never think too much," teased Finn, padding into the living room and perching on the sofa. Sami climbed onto it next to him and switched on the TV, firing up Netflix.

"Where's my manners," Finn climbed off the sofa, "Would you like a cup of tea Sambo?"

"Lovely, thanks Fergal. I'll get an episode ready."

* * *

Five minutes later Finn padded in with a cup of tea for Sami. He then went to get his own - obviously he couldn't carry both mugs.

"I should have done that," Sami sighed.

"You're cooking dinner Sambo. I'm not totally incapacitated!"

He perched next to Sami.

"Cuddle?" Sami smiled.

OK now this was just TORTURE.

"What would Zack think?" FInn said with a cheeky grin.

"Two friends who consider themselves brothers being close? He gets it Fergal, don't worry. Guess it's cos he's known you so long, he doesn't mind me hanging out with you."

"Well, he'd be a hypocrite considering the history of our friendship," Finn said, snuggling eagerly into the redhead. Mmmmm. The scent of cooking underpinned by cologne and orange blossom lotion. Sami smelled heavenly. And he was so warm, "Did you know about Will's naughty Twitter?"

"Zack was the one who spilled all the tea on him," Sami hit 'Play' on the TV.

"He had one of the lads from WhatCulture's Youtube channel," Finn said.

"I don't think Cody would go for Will...doesn't seem his type," Sami said.

"Yeah...I mean Will's adorable and has a big dick but he isn't Stephen Amell," Finn said, "Coddles says Stephen is the best dick he's ever had."

"Yeah I know," Sami said, sipping his tea as the theme to Forensic Files began.

Finn snuggled in ever closer.

Even if he got Sami questioning his feelings after this...the Irishman's work here was done for now. Play it cool, he decided. Heed little Noam's surprisingly mature advice. He had 6 months to hopefully build up a relationship.

He was sure he was in with a chance.

Rehabilitate the shoulder. Rehabilitate Sami Zayn.

Show the redhead who was truly right for him.


End file.
